A method for hair color consultation is known, for instance, from the EP 1 147 722 A1, which uses a two-dimensional static digital portrait taken by a camera, in which desired hair style color is input selectively and shown on a display screen. However, such a result looks static and unnatural because the use of one single still picture cannot give a real live impression as if the customer looks into a mirror in which the customer is confronted with his/her new hair color combined with a genuine live facial expression.
US 2004/0239689 A1 is based on the one hand on a dynamic video image (movie) and on the other hand on a change in color of the natural hair of the person. The video image is prepared in real time and reproduced on a mirror-like screen in such a way that it is the impression of the customer to use a mirror, by using one device, onto which both the video camera and the display for presenting the processed pictures are installed. Thus, it is not possible that the user is able to view his/her hair as seen from the side or the rear of the head on the display, similar to a simple single mirror. Another drawback of the presented system is that the image processing is sometimes difficult because it is not easy to decide for the computer system software tool which part of the image is the hair region of the customer, the hair color of which has to be changed in order to present to the customer a realistic virtual image of a future hair coloring.